


The Scent of Randy

by NickelbackVEVO



Series: The Scent of Randy [1]
Category: American Idol RPF, iCarly
Genre: Crack, F/M, I wrote this for a friend please don't judge me, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickelbackVEVO/pseuds/NickelbackVEVO
Summary: Miss Brigg's Randy Jackson cologne was stolen? How could this ever be fixed?! Just as she began to plot her revenge, a miracle happened...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I made this for a friend. We were joking around trying to find horrible, sinful things as a joke, and we couldn't find Miss Briggs and Randy Jackson (which was made to have fics written about it, so I had to fill the void. I'd like to thank my depression for making my self-esteem low enough to make this possible.

Francine Briggs had a longing. A longing for something she couldn’t have. Francine had been in love with Randall since her discovery of American Idol. Francine was a virgin, but she had still reached her climax many times, all thanks to Randall and the wondrous things she imagined him doing to her wrinkly, aged body.

She had an entire room in her house dedicated to her beloved. She had spent days of her life in total constructing her oasis, away from the wretched children she spent her day teaching. Francine had always wanted to be so much more, but instead she wasted her days away slaving over the likes of Samantha Puckett.

That putrid creature. Samantha and her friends had just infiltrated her home. She would only be mildly angry, but her Randy Jackson cologne had gone missing. Her rare, one of a kind cologne that carried the scent of her future lover. Those bastards had stolen it. They deserved death. They deserved to suffer. The deserved- something, someone, placed their hand on her shoulder.

That touch. Francine was standing in her Randy Room when she felt the muscular hot touch of what she could only imagine to be her sweet Randall. Francine slowly turned around to see the Grammy winner staring her dead in the eye. She felt her ancient pussy moisten as he moved in closer.

“I was driving by last night and saw those kids in your house, dawg. I know how you feel, dawg. They can’t disrespect a beautiful, wrinkled goddess like you, dawg,” purred the music producer.

“Randall…” Francine began.

“Shhhhh…” the former host whispered, “I know what you want, dawg. I know your deepest desires, dawg.” The diabetes-ridden musician brushed his hand against Francine’s tender, saggy breasts. “And I want them, too, dawg.”

Francine was so turned on right now. She thought of the first time she touched herself. She had taken a copy of Fifty Shades of Gray and changed all the “Anastasia”s to “Francine,” and all the “Christian”s to “Randy.” That had entertained her for nights on end, but now it’s real. Randall Darius Jackson was standing in front of her, in the flesh.

“Take me, Randy,” she purred.

“Say no more.”

Randall pushed Francine against the wall plastered with his own image. Francine instinctively gripped the posters, but immediately stopped herself. No, she thought, I have him now. Randall began to kiss her with passion she never expected to come from a 5’8” 60-year-old, but it filled her with pure ecstasy.

They kissed for a solid hour until Randall finally broke their kiss.

“Do you want to take this to the bedroom, dawg?” he said seductively.

“Destroy my wrinkly virgin pussy, Randy Jackson!” Francine wailed.

With that, the world renowned bassist scooped Francine into his arms and rushed her into the bedroom. They immediately fell onto the bed together, the 70-something redhead moaning with delight over the touch the former Journey member delivered to her aging body.

Randall began to take off his clothes, leaving him only in his underwear. Francine did the same, exposing her homemade Randy Jackson lingerie, with the critically-acclaimed musician's face printed on her lacy brassiere.

“You’re gorgeous, dawg,” the jazz fusion artist growled.

The teacher spread her legs for Randall, exposing her moist pussy to the former America’s Best Dance Crew host. Randall could not resist any further. They need not worry about protection as Francine was long into menopause and Randall carried no STDs. With this in mind, the R&B artist plunged his long cock deep inside Francine Briggs’s gaping hole.

Francine was so wet that they did not need lube. Randall was free to push in and out of her grandma love-reciever at break-neck speeds.

The bagpipe player and the music producer made sweet love for hours on end. Francine was almost at her point of orgasm, but Randall suddenly pulled out. While still jerking off his own dick, the Louisiana native pulled out a mason jar from his gaping asshole. Randy Jackson came violently into the jar.

Francine was confused to say the least, but the musician and television personality displayed such a sexy action that she came instantly and violently.

When they both came down from their climaxes, Francine stared deeply into Randall’s beautiful brown eyes.

“Randy, my love, why did you pull out? I thought you cared?”

“I do, dawg. I just wanted to give this to you.”

“Why?” Francine was baffled.

“You lost your cologne, dawg. Now you have something to rub on yourself whenever you miss me, dawg. You can always smell like me, dawg.”

Francine was instantly filled with glee, but her heart sank.

“You mean you won’t be staying?” she choked out through tears.

“No, dawg. I need to keep making music to keep your beautiful self happy, dawg.”

“But what happens when I run out?”

The host of Randy Jackson’s Hit List leaned in close to his lover and whispered, “I will always return to you, my love, and fill up the jar with my semen, dawg.”

With that, Randy Jackson jumped out her window, dying instantly. This did not bother Francine, as she knew her days were numbered, and her jar full of Randall’s love would last her more than long enough. She opened the mason jar and took a deep breath in and inhaled the scent of Randy.


End file.
